Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Runda Druga
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Inwazja Arrancarów | data = 8 października | miejsce = Karakura, Świat Ludzi | wynik = Remis, przerwana przez Ulquiorrę Cifera. | strona1 = *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Shinji Hirako | strona2 = *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez | wojska1 = Ichigo: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo *Hollowfikacja Shinji: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakuto *Shunpo *Hollowfikacja :*Cero Rukia: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) | wojska2 = *Szermierka *Walka wręcz *Cero *Hierro *Sonído | szkody1 = Ichigo odnosi średnie obrażenia, Shinji uchodzi bez obrażeń. | szkody2 = Grimmjow odnosi średnie obrażenia. }} Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Runda Druga jest drugą potyczką pomiędzy Ichigo Kurosakim (ze wsparciem ze strony Rukii Kuchiki oraz Shinjiego Hirako) i Grimmjowem Jaegerjaquezem i ma miejsce w czasie Inwazji Arrancarów na Karakurę. Prolog Do Karakury zostają wysłani czterej Arrancarzy: Luppi Antenor, Yammy Llargo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez i Wonderweiss Margela. W ramach dywersji mają oni odciągnąć uwagę Soul Society od prawdziwego celu Aizena, jakim jest uprowadzenie Orihime Inoue. Zaraz po opuszczeniu Garganty związują oni walką Shinigamich przebywających w Karakurze: Tōshirō Hitsugayę, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame i Yumichikę Ayasegawę. Powodem przybycia z członkami Espady Grimmjowa, aktualnie pozbawionego pozycji 6. Arrancara, jest odnalezienie Ichigo i dokończenie (poprzednim razem przerwanej przez Tōsena) walki. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strony 7-11 thumb|left|190px|Arrancarzy przybywają do Karakury W tym czasie Kurosaki odbywa trening w magazynie Visoredów. Dowiaduje się o walkach toczących się w Karakurze i gdy od razu chce dołączyć do Shinigamich, powstrzymują go Love Aikawa i Kensei Muguruma, stwierdzając, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy do stawienia czoła Arrancarowi. Jednak Shinji Hirako pozwala mu odejść i Ichigo wybiega w poszukiwaniu przeciwników.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strony 16-17 Bitwa Zaraz po opuszczeniu magazynu Visoredów Ichigo trafia na Grimmjowa. Zawieszony nad nim w powietrzu Arrancar oświadcza, że szukał Kurosakiego, na co ten odpowiada, że sam też szukał Grimmjowa. Chłopak mówi, że teraz Grimmjow będzie miał okazję zobaczyć, jak Kurosaki zmienił się od ich ostatniego spotkania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strony 18-19 Ichigo natychmiast uwalnia Bankai, a Grimmjow przypomina mu, że ostatnim razem nawet będąc w Bankai Kurosaki nie mógł mu wyrządzić większej krzywdy. Ichigo ripostuje, stwierdzając, że Getsuga Tenshō, której użył będąc w Bankai, zostawiła na torsie Grimmjowa pokaźną bliznę. Pyta też, co się stało z lewą ręką Grimmjowa. Ten stwierdza, że zanim przybył ponownie do Karakury pozbył się jej, bo nie potrzebuje dwóch rąk, by zabić wroga. Ichigo oświadcza, że w takim razie nie widzi powodu, dla którego w czasie walki miałby się powstrzymywać. Z kolei Grimmjow radzi chłopakowi, by lepiej się nie powstrzymywał, jeśli chce przeżyć. Ichigo przywołuje swoją maskę Visoreda, świadomy, że może ją utrzymać tylko jedenaście sekund i nie zadaje sobie trudu wyjaśnieniami, których domaga się zaintrygowany jego maską Arrancar. Kurosaki atakuje i zmusza Grimmjowa do wyciągnięcia i zasłonienia się Zanpakutō. Zbliża się do przeciwnika i uderza Getsugą Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 231, strony 7-15 thumb|right|190px|Ranny Grimmjow blokuje ataki Ichigo Grimmjow przypłaca atak Ichigo licznymi, krwawiącymi ranami na całym ciele. Stwierdza, że tak potężna siła nie może pochodzić od mocy Shinigami chłopaka i pyta, co ze sobą zrobił w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca. Kurosaki, zamiast udzielić odpowiedzi, uderza Arrancara kolejną Getsugą Tenshō i wtedy mówi, że nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Zaskakuje Grimmjowa, używając Shunpo zachodzi go od tyłu i trzeci raz uderza Getsugą Tenshō, wysyłając go w smudze dymu na ziemię. Natychmiast podąża śladem bezwładnie opadającego Grimmjowa, by zadać mu ostateczny cios, ale Arrancar w ostatniej chwili odpala w jego kierunku Cero. Kurosakiemu udaje się zablokować Cero, ale Grimmjow ma czas na użycie Sonído, okrążenie chłopaka i zaatakowanie go od tyłu. Ichigo paruje uderzenie i sam atakuje, by roznieść Arrancara, jednak nim jest w stanie wykończyć cios jego maska rozpada się. Grimmjow, równie zaskoczony jak Kurosaki, szeroko się uśmiecha. Zdawszy sobie sprawę, że moc Ichigo momentalnie zmalała, Arrancar wyprowadza cięcie, które rani chłopaka i posyła go na ziemię.Manga Bleach; rozdział 232, strony 13-20Ranny Kurosaki, spadając w dół, musi bronić się przed atakującym Grimmjowem. Ten mówi do Ichigo, że wnioskuje po jego przyspieszonym oddechu, że utrzymywanie maski musiało go wiele kosztować. Arrancar przyznaje, że Kurosaki trochę go pokaleczył, ale ostatecznie nie był w stanie go pokonać, nawet dzięki swojej nowej mocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 233, strony 1-3 thumb|190px|left|Ręka Grimmjowa zamarza po ataku Rukii Ichigo mocno uderza o ziemię i kilkakrotnie koziołkuje, ale podnosi się i ma zamiar kontynuować pojedynek. Próbuje ponownie przywdziać maskę Hollowa, ale bezskutecznie, co wywołuje uśmiech Grimmjowa. Arrancar pojawia się przed Kurosakim i kopie go w brzuch. Mówi, że nie wie, dlaczego tamten nie jest w stanie ponownie przywołać maski, ale by wyeliminować taką możliwość przybija do ziemi rękę Ichigo swoim mieczem. Przygotowuje się do odpalenia Cero, informując chłopaka, że przy tej odległości uderzenie roztrzaska jego głowę. Niespodziewanie ręka Arrancara zaczyna pokrywać się warstwą lodu. Spogląda w prawo i widzi tam Rukię Kuchiki, która przybyła na pomoc Ichigo. Arrancar nie jest z stanie zareagować, gdy ta, używając Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren, zamraża unieruchomionego Grimmjowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 235, strony 10-17 thumb|190px|right|Rukia pomaga Ichigo Rukia podbiega do Ichigo. Widząc, że ręka chłopaka jest przybita do podłoża ostrzem Zanpakutō Arrancara, próbuje wyrwać katanę z ziemi. Jednocześnie wypytuje Kurosakiego o maskę, którą widziała na jego twarzy, ale wyjaśnienia uniemożliwia wydostanie się Grimmjowa z lodowej pułapki. Arrancar chwyta głowę Rukii, mówiąc, że popełniła błąd nie doceniając go. Przygotowuje się do odpalenia Cero, wciąż ściskając głowę Shinigami. Ichigo, ciągle przygwożdżony do ziemi, bezsilnie i ze strachem wykrzykuje imię Rukii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 235, strony 17-19 thumb|left|190px|Shinji przejmuje walkę z Grimmjowem Zanim Grimmjow uwalnia Cero, zostaje uderzony silnym podmuchem energii. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich atakującym okazuje się Shinji Hirako, który zbliżając się do Arrancara stwierdza, że nie lubi mieszać się do spraw Shinigami, ale tej walki nie może zignorować. Grimmjow pyta czy Shinji jest sojusznikiem Shinigami, na co ten zaprzecza. Na kolejne pytanie o to kim w takim razie jest, Visored stwierdza, że nie ma to w tym momencie znaczenia. Arrancar zgadza się z nim i mówi, że rzeczywiście znajomość tożsamości Shinjiego nie będzie mu potrzebna, by go zabić. Jednocześnie wyrywa swój miecz z ramienia Ichigo i rusza w kierunku Visoreda.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 236, strony 1-6 Shinji unika ataku, ale siła uderzenia niszczy szczyt dachu, na którym chwilę wcześniej stał i Visored zwraca się do Arrancara z prośbą, by nie demolował budynków. Grimmjow ponownie atakuje i pyta, dlaczego Shinji unika z nim walki. Ten odpowiada, że Grimmjow jest w gorącej wodzie kąpany, po czym przywołuje swoją maskę. Bez problemu blokuje atak zaskoczonego Arrancara. Grimmjow ponownie pyta go, czy jest przyjacielem Ichigo. Shinji powtarza, że jego tożsamość nie ma tu znaczenia. Visored odpala Cero, co wprawia Arrancara w osłupienie, i oświadcza równocześnie, że Grimmjow jest silny, więc nie będzie mu dawał forów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 236, strony 7-12 thumb|right|190px|Ulquiorra powstrzymuje Grimmjowa Grimmjow częściowo neutralizuje Cero Shinjiego, sam uwalniając Cero i dzięki temu ograniczając swoje obrażenia. Mimo tego, zostaje dotkliwie poraniony i uderza o ziemię. Shinji jest pod wrażeniem jego szybkiej reakcji obronnej. Wściekły Grimmjow odwraca się do Visoreda i jest bliski uwolnienia swojej formy Resurrección. Jednak obok niego pojawia się Ulquiorra Cifer i chwytając jego rękę, powstrzymuje go i mówi, że ich misja tutaj została ukończona. Obydwaj zostają otoczeni promieniem Negación i podobnie jak pozostali Arrancarzy, z którymi przybyli do Karakury, zostają przeniesieni do Hueco Mundo. Tuż przed odejściem Ulquiorra stwierdza, że Arrancarzy odnieśli dziś wielkie zwycięstwo. Po czym obydwaj znikają, odprowadzani wzrokiem przez Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 236, strony 12-20 Następstwa Po odejściu Arrancarów Rukia szuka pomocy dla rannego Ichigo u Hachigena Ushōdy i Visoredów, ale Hachi wyjaśnia jej, że ich Reiatsu jest zbliżone do Reiatsu Hollowów i ze względu na pochodzenie jego ran ich obecność będzie wstrzymywać rekonwalescencję Kurosakiego. Radzi on Rukii, by zabrała Ichigo do jego domu i pozwoliła mu dojść do siebie w spokoju.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 237, strony 7-8 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Walki